


After Midnight

by CasualEarper



Series: Instagram Stories [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I tried a thing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 18:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualEarper/pseuds/CasualEarper
Summary: Nicole gets off work at 12, and has a trip down memory lane.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a little project over on Instagram (@CasualEarper) where i asked you to vote between A or B, and I would write a story after what you chose: This is it
> 
> You chose: From Nicole's POV, Fluff, Night, At Shorty's
> 
> I stuck to most of this, though I realized after I posted that I hate 1st person POV, so it's 3rd person POV, but from Nicole's perspective(?) Hope that works for you! 
> 
> I plan on doing more of these, and cleverly named them "Instagram Stories". So head over to my instagram to be part of the next one!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

_“12… Finally.”_

Nicole had, yet again, taken the late shift down at the station. She figured Nedley wanted to watch the game that night, and Lonnie didn’t even offer to give up a night of sitting on the couch, streaming whatever show it was he was watching this month. 

So, it landed on her to make sure Purgatory stayed safe this quiet Tuesday night. Not that there had been any trouble. Actually none at all. Not even a missing cat. 

And Nicole was bored out of her mind. 

Luckily, it was time to go home. The station closes at 12 every week day, so any walk-in report had to wait a few hours.

As she drove down the road, passing all the closed shops and teenagers that were out after curfew, she noticed a bright red pickup truck outside of Shorty’s. She knew exactly who that car belonged to, and decided to take a trip down memory lane.

The door to Shorty’s still had bullet holes from when Doc and Dolls took it back from the revenants. She, of course, wasn’t there at the time. She was in the hospital after have been shot by her future sister in-law. Doc hadn’t stopped talking about it when they had dinner at the homestead the day after though. It was the first time she had really met him, when Waverly asked her to join Team Earp for dinner. 

Nicole smiled at the memory. The first time she was part of the team. 

She stepped inside.

There were tons of people there, getting ready to leave. The game had just finished, and everyone who had come down do watch it with a drink in hand were packing their things, ready to get home to their families. 

A few of them nodded at her, one and another _“Sheriff.”_ were said in her direction and she greeted them all back with a smile and a nod. Even a few handshakes with the regulars.

A few years ago they all just looked at her from afar. The lesbian cop from the big city, coming to tell them how to behave. It didn’t suit their small town mindset, and she liked them just about as much as they liked her. 

But they grew on her. With time. 

And with that time she also earned their respect, and their trust. 

On the other side of the room she saw Waverly, her beautiful wife. She was picking up some plates and some glasses from one of the booths, wiping the table down as she went. 

Nicole walked up to her and grabbed her lightly around the waist.

Waverly jumped, causing one of the glasses to tip over onto her.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions” Nicole said with a smile and kissed Waverly’s cheek. 

“Well there’s a blast from the past.” Waverly said and tried to dry herself off as much as she could.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Nicole said and helped her wife with the dishes.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just water, you just scared me a little that’s all”

Nicole put down the dishes and kissed Waverly’s forehead.

“What, you don’t have a lot of people grabbing you from behind?” 

Waverly laughed, “Oh, they don’t dare touch the Sheriff’s wife without permission”, she leaned up and gave Nicole a kiss.

“All in order then” Nicole said with a smile and kissed her wife again.

Waverly chuckled and shook her head. 

“So how was your day today? Busy?” Nicole asked

Waverly sighed, “Easy day, rough night. Big game always means lots of people, and lots of people always means lots of work... “

Nicole knew what she meant, but for her big game usually meant less work, since people are too busy watching the game to start any fights.

“But it’s better now that you’re here… Reminds me of old times, having you watch me work. Plus, Doc said that if I finish these tables off, I can go home early. He doubts more people will turn up anyway”

“Well how about that…” Nicole said and gave Waverly another kiss, which she gladly returned. 

Nicole managed to sneak in two more kisses before Waverly told her she had work to do. 

She sat down in the booth and followed Waverly with her eyes, until she went into the kitchen, out of sight. 

Nicole thought back on how she used to sit in that very booth and watch Waverly work, before she introduced herself. 

She would sit there, fidgeting with her business card, waiting for Waverly to maybe come by. She never did, and so Nicole decided to take matters into her own hands. 

Of course, then she found out Waverly had a boyfriend, and she couldn’t understand why that rejection hurt so much worse than any others. Now she knew that she fell in love with Waverly the first time she saw her, she just didn’t know it yet.

Waverly came out from the kitchen and looked at Nicole. She nodded her head to the side, urging Nicole to follow her. 

Nicole got up and started following Waverly. She greeted the people who came in her way, but didn’t stop to make conversation. People tried to talk with her, but she tried to make it clear she was headed somewhere and kept moving towards Waverly. 

Waverly had instead turned around and was heading down to the cellar.

Nicole finally got to the stairs, and tried to make sure no one followed her down, before she followed Waverly. 

It was dark, and Nicole held on hard to the railing so she wouldn’t fall. A broken ankle wouldn’t be fun to explain to Nedley in the morning. 

“Waverly?” Nicole whispered. Not because she was scared anyone but Waverly would hear her, but just out of reaction to the dark. 

No one replied and Nicole felt that she had hit bottom. She was all the way down and she couldn’t see a thing. 

Hands grabbed her from behind, and she melted into the touch. 

“Did I scare you?” Waverly asked from behind her

“Did you want to?” Nicole asked and turned in Waverly’s arms. 

She wrapped her own arms around Waverly, who nodded.

“Then yes, you scared me”

Waverly pouted, “No, it doesn’t count if you weren’t actually scared! I thought you promised to never lie to me, when we got married”

Nicole smiled and kissed her wife. 

“And I thought you promised to make me love vegan pancakes. Seems like we both promised a bit more than we could handle” 

“Hey! You said you loved the last ones I did, was that a lie too?” 

Nicole kissed her on the nose and shrugged. 

“Maybe…” 

“Nicole Haught, what am I gonna do with you?” Waverly said and shook her head gently, a big smile on her lips.

Nicole dipped her back, making Waverly gasp out of surprise, and kissed her quickly.

“You could take me home and show me why I married you”

Waverly kissed her back, and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“I thought I showed you plenty this morning”

“Really, I might need a refresher then”

Nicole grinned, and Waverly matched her.

“Well, we better hurry home then” Waverly said and ran up the stairs.

She stopped at the last step and looked back at Nicole, who was still standing in the cellar.

“I’m really in a hurry now. Let’s hope the cops don’t pull me over…” Waverly said with a glimmer in her eye.

Nicole’s knees almost buckled underneath her. 

_I might have to call in sick tomorrow..._


End file.
